Angelic Chaos
by icestar123
Summary: A new angel named Star had came in to help Ash/Angela in their evil schemes to make the world impure. Sebastian and Ciel must stop them from doing so otherwise they too would become impure as well. Rated K for now. Please do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

Chapter 1: Invitation

It was early in the morning at 8am with cheerful birds chirping outside and the sun shining brightly at the slits of the window. A gentle breeze had moved the tree leaves slightly giving a soft quiet rustle which blended well with the chirping of the birds.

"It is about time you must awake, young master." Came the cheerful voice of the demon butler as Ciel opened his eyes slightly before closing it again to prevent his eyes getting blinded by the glaring sunlight seeping into the room. He gave a slight moan before rubbing his eyes slightly, opening his eyes and sitting up from his bed. He glanced briefly around before sighing.

"What is on the schedule today, Sebastian?" Asked the earl as he allowed the butler to dress him in his usual clothes.

"Anything you desire of course, young master." The butler answered, a sour look on his face.

"Well, I still wish that you prepare a schedule, Sebastian so I won't have anything idle to do." The earl gave a annoyed snort as his expression is clearly shown annoyed.

"Well, you do have some paperwork still to do as well there will be a guest coming in at 4pm." Sebastian told young boy,"There is nothing much in the schedule today which is quite unfortunate."

"No matter. At least I have something to busy myself on." Ciel mumbled as he got up smoothly from his bed. Then, glancing at his butler he walked out of his room heading towards the dining room. He soon arrived at the stairs when he spotted two men at the front door inside standing there, watching him. It was clear Ciel can see them yet it would seem that they didn't see him at all.

"Who of all places are you?" The earl spoke up that sounded demanding to know.

"Ah, it's the Earl Of Phantomhive, yes?" The first man spoke rather with interest and curiosity.

"Yes, it is. May I inquire as to why you have come to my manor uninvited?" Ciel replied in a respectful tone now.

"My apologies, Earl, but we have come in request of the Queen's message." The second man spoke but more in a business-like tone.

"Oh? You are the Queen's messengers, I take it?" The young boy raised a brow.

"Indeed we are. We are suppose to give this to you, Earl." The first man held out a sealed envelope. A surprised expression crept among the Earl's face as he walked down the stairs and retrieved it. Looking at it, he opened the envelope and went to see the contents of the letter.

_To the Earl Of Phantomhive,_

_We have invited the Earl Ciel Phantomhive to come to the prepared ball in celebration of the Queen's birthday. The Queen would be graceful for your arrival at her birthday ball. We look forward to accepting the invitation. _

_In her best regards,_

_Queen Victoria _

__The Earl stared at the letter in slight shock from it before quickly regaining his composure. Then, looking up at the two messengers he gave a slight nod."Very well. I shall accept the invitation the Queen gives to me. Please pass the message on to Her Majesty."

"Certainly. We look forward to seeing you at the ball." The two messengers opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Ciel sighed a dramatic sigh shaking his head.

"Is something troubling you, young master?" The voice of his butler can be heard from the railing of the stairs.

"It's nothing you should worry over, Sebastian." Ciel replied his voice a bit too sharp yet he was still thinking to care."It's simply an invitation from the Her Majesty to attend her ball for her birthday."

His butler simply smiled as he walked downstairs. Ciel sighed a quiet sigh now as he walked towards the dining room. As soon as he approached there, he sat down on his chair, shiftly a bit to get a bit comfortable. Then, with an expression that was unreadable, he began to chew on his food slowly.

* * *

The demon butler watched the his young master chew on his food slowly and gradually. He began to plunder as to what the young master was perhaps thinking. Perhaps he was worried about his choice of clothing and what to wear to the ball. Then again, his master would care particularly what he wore anyway. Then, maybe he was worried that fear events would happen during the ball that are unknown to him. Yet, his master had grown accustomed and used to these sort of things. For once, Sebastian couldn't put his finger as to what his master was idly worrying about.

Soon he spotted that his young master was finished with his meal as he got up from his seat saying,"Sebastian. If there is something important, I'll be in the office. Is that understood?"

"Certain, my lord." He gave a respectful usual butler-like bow before walking off to do his daily routine duties.

* * *

"Heh." Came a laughter from a voice.

"What's so funny, Star?" Asked another voice who was from a distance from another room.

"Oh, why would I tell you the humor Ash? Hehehe, you won't understand it one bit. Hehehe." Star chuckled as she had an insane laughter look on her face.

"Well, whatever." Ash flicked his hair away from his face as he snorted with slight annoyance."Anyway, the Queen's birthday ball is in three days. You know what we planned on earlier, right?"

"Oh, how would I not? You simply want to make a huge scene, isn't that right?" Star face turned from an insane laughter face to a smirk.

"That's right with that demon around of course. I love good games." Ash chuckled, a grin still on his face.

"Oh, we would definitely make it the best of all we had. I'll give you that." Star grinned."After all, you have me to help, isn't that right?"

"Oh, yes." Ash said, his voice with a slight mockery tone to it.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Chapter 2: Preparation

Early the next morning was a busy day at the Phantomhive manor. Bustling and rustling can be heard as well as the sounds of shouts from the voices of the servants. It was a big day for the Young Earl to go for the Queen's birthday ball. The atmosphere was both of excitement and of anxiety as well worry of strange things to happen. The earl watched as the servants zoomed left and right snatching the needed luggage and right prom clothing for the ball. It was indeed something that kept the servants busy.

"Finny, get the master's luggage full of clothes!" Mey-Rin shouted from across the main hallway where it connects to the stairs.

"Got it!" Finny answered back as he rushed hurriedly to get the luggage.

"Bardroy, have you got the young master's hat for the ball?" Sebastian asked the chief.

"I was about to get it." Bardroy answered with slight annoyance as he ran to get the hat which also came with the cane. The young boy simply sighed as he walked towards the carriage where it stood, ready to board him and his butler in. He was wondering as to why the Queen would send such an invitation to have him attend her ball. He was still troubled about that even if it meant to be a simple ball. Yet, he couldn't help but think that there was a meaning to it and that it was very important to have him there in presence.

_Perhaps Her Majesty wishes to come to her ball party as a thanks to all the cases a solved for her._ The Young Earl thought._ However, I feel it is not as simple as it sounds. I feel there is something dark lurking, waiting for its chance to come out. _

His thoughts were broken by his butler walking over to him and giving a bow."All the preparations are complete, my young lord."

"Good. Let us now leave for the ball." Ciel said in an orderly tone as he turned and stepped inside the carriage, sitting down. He shifted over so his butler can sit next to him as well. He then leaned against the window, as he looked out the window, his focus now on there. He heard the carriage began to move and now moving towards the Queen's castle.

* * *

The door of the carriage opened as Sebastian stepped out holding out a hand to support his master. Once his master was down, he walked inside alongside with the young lord as a servant came to greet them with a great smile.

"Welcome to the Her Majesty's palace. I offer my greetings to you on behalf of her. Please, do follow me." The servant did a formal greeting as they were led to the drawing room, where the guests were. There was Lau, Elizabeth, Prince Soma and Agni. He saw the young master blink in surprise that they were here.

"Ciel!" Prince Soma said as he ran towards the young lord giving a bear hug.

"Let go of me at once, you idiot!" Ciel shouted back as he tried franticely to get Prince Soma's bear hugging grip off.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mister Sebastian." Agni gave a respectful greeting to him.

"Indeed. I'm quite surprised that you would be attending the Queen's birthday ball actually." Sebastian answered with a smile on his face.

"Well, Her Majesty actually invited us to come." Agni answered timidly."So, Prince Soma then insisted to come since he heard Master Ciel is here."

"Ah, that explains quite a lot." Sebastian gave a nod. A few more guests came in as a chatter about the ball rose up to topic in the crowd. It was quite lively. There was even some chatter about the Earl of Phantomhive being around and the questions came bouncing lightly on the young master as it dragged on. Eventually, it was time for dinner as all the guests went out the door to the dining room. Sebastian followed his master and went to the dining room along with the other guests.

* * *

Ash adjusted his suit as he walked with the Queen to the dining room where the rest of the guests are waiting patiently. As they stepped into the room, all the guests rose as they said together at the same time,"Welcome, Your Majesty."The queen whispered something to him before Ash turned to say something in return.

"Her Majesty the Queen says,'It is an honor to be here to eat with you. I hope you will enjoy this ball and have a excellent time in celebration of my birthday." Ash told the guests as he glanced a cold stare at Sebastian who stood behind Ciel. A menacing stare was returned to him. He continued,"As well, you may be seated and enjoy this evening's meal." The guests sat down as the food began to be handed out. Ash took the opportunity to walk over to Sebastian with a mocking, cold smile on his face.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ash. Who would expect that you will be here as well attending the Queen. Then again, you _are _Her Majesty's butler." Sebastian mockingly at Ash.

"Yes, it is such a great pleasure to meet you, devoted butler," Ash replied with a cold, mocking tone in his voice,"How is the young, 'cleaned' earl doing? I'm presuming he doing well?"

"Oh, he is doing absolutely fine, Ash," Sebastian replied still a menacing smile on his face,"In fact, he is keeping up his 'clean' standard and didn't drop it one bit."

"Well, that's good." Ash answered with clenched teeth,"If you would excuse me, I shall be checking on something." Ash was clearly annoyed with the demon and how he kept mocking that his master is always kept 'uncleaned' and that it was been that way. He distasted uncleaness and soon will have the whole England to be cleansed. Either way, it would work, he made sure of that. At least with Star around. He walked into the kitchen to check up on the food as well have a quick chat with Star. Once he got to Star, he said with an annoyed snort,"That filthy demon is around."

"Shall I deal with him then?" Star replied with a menacing smile.

"No, until the time is right then we shall make him clean." Ash said a evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh, I love your idea, Ash! I'm sooooo looking forward to this!" Star clapped her hands together with a smile."When do you think we should start?"

"Soon." Ash smirked as he looked at her, his voice now female,"And we will make everyone clean."

"Surely we will." Star smirked.

*End of Chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3: The Birthday Ball

Chapter 3: The Birthday Ball

It was time for the ball. All the guests were all in the main area where the ball held and Ciel was especially there in the invitation of the Queen, Her Majesty. His butler was on his side as usual, giving his butler smile and in his usual butler suit. Ciel looked around as all the guests were chatting idly about the business stuff, their family relationship stuff, and the ball. He sighed as he walked over to the refreshment table to take a glass of plum juice before walking back to his spot to lean on the wall again. He took a sip of his glass as he used his watchful eye to examine the crowd. It was amazingly obvious that everyone was enjoying the party.

It was son at the distance where he and Sebastian spotted Ash, along with another girl. He saw his butler narrow his eyes suspiciously at them. He sighed quietly and with a bit of annoyance as he began to question himself in his mind.

_Just who is that girl? She possibly might be an angel. Impossible! How can another angel suddenly work with the Queen? It would take quite a lot of processing to have the Queen to accept another worker. She is quite strict on hiring recently if memory serves. _Ciel thought as he watched Ash and the new girl walked towards them.

Ash then gave a respectful bow towards them."Earl Phantomhive. A great pleasure to see you again. I hope all is well?"

"Indeed. All is going well thank you for the concern." Ciel answered back in curtsey."I'm presuming Her Majesty is doing equally well?"

"Oh, yes she is. I'm glad she is healthy and 'clean.'" Ash answered with a nod."Please, meet our new servant, Star Vera. She will be the one to be entertaining the guests today. Please do enjoy her entertainment."

Ciel nodded at Star as he turned back to Ash."We shall. I look forward for some entertainment in this ball any who."

"Well, if you excuse us." Ash turned as he saw him gave an icily glare at Sebastian. He saw the butler shot back a glare as well. Ciel shook his head lightly as he watche dthe crowd, shifting from his position a bit to become more comfortable. Once Ash and Star was far enough from a distance to hear any of their conversation, he looked at Sebastian.

"That Star girl is also an angel, I presume?" Ciel asked.

"Correct, young master. We must remain cautious." The butler answered as he gave a gentle warning tone.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Ciel replied with still a bit of annoyance as he took a sip. Then, looking at his butler again, he said,"Sebastian. I wish for you to do something if the entertainment they are going to show tonight is meant to create trouble and chaos. Got it?"

The butler gave a slight bow."Certainly, my lord. I shall do my best." Ciel nodded before turning to watch the crowds, his expression now serious.

* * *

When the entertainment came, Sebastian was ready to stop anything that was abnormal and that would harm the guests. He was a bit more alert now as he watched for the entertainer or the angel, Star to come out. Eventually, she did came out but with an instrument that shaped of two angel wings. It was a color of pure white and has blue strings on the inside area. It has two sticks that was also white and had a shape of a staff meant to chase away demons. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he watched the instrument and Star push the instrument to the middle of the room. Then, he saw the angel sat down as he watched her lick each stick at the bottom. Once that was done, she began to play.

At first, it sounded quite pleasant and many of the guests enjoyed the entertainment. Knowing something was meant to happen, Sebastian turn to his master as he said,"Master, please cover your ears."

"Why?" Ciel asked but it was too late. Ciel began to groan in agony."S-Sebastian. Do it, now."

"Certainly." He sighed as he used ear plugs to cover his ears. As soon as he did it, Ciel relaxed as he watched his master look around, seeing the people now on the floor, groaning in pain. Even Elizabeth and the others were as well. Sebastian frowned, wondering how to deal with this situation. However, it was making Sebastian a bit weak. He leaned against a chair a bit for support.

_This would quite impossible to overcome such angelic instrument. _Sebastian thought as he was plundering. _Perhaps I must counter it with a similar instrument. Yet, I'm no angel. I must attack it with an instrument I must construct alone. _

He soon knew which instrument would be perfect. In a few minutes, he was on the balcony as he began to play, despite the music making him weak. He had used pots and pans as drum-like instruments. He used spoons as drummers. It was making quite a perfect blending with the music and eventually everyone recovered causing them to pay more attention to him now, then of Star. Of course, Star was irritated but she continued playing. Sebastian smirked slightly as he continued playing, eventually making the angel instrument shatter to pieces, harming Star slightly. Sebastian by then also was finished playing.

Everyone clapped from his performance as Sebastian jumped down, landing behind Star whispering,"It's quite a pity that your instrument won't fullfill its duty to make everyone 'cleansed.'" A glare was given by Star. Sebastian simply chuckled as he walked back to his master, saying,"It is finished, my lord."

Ciel had took off his ear plugs as he nodded."Good. I hope those angels don't create further trouble."

"I cannot promise that, master. Since they are here, it would be sure they would create more trouble than ever." Sebastian answered his voice with a hit of annoyance to it.

"Tch, well we are meant to do whatever it takes to stop them. Is that understood?" Ciel turned to him a commanding voice now.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bow in respond to his command. Then, Ciel turned and began to walk back to his room. Sebastian followed as a dutiful butler he was. After all, he is one hell of a butler and a devoted one at that.

*End Of Chapter 3*


	4. Chapter 4: New Servant

Chapter 4: New Servant 

CRASH! A huge crash could be heard from the Phantomhive manor and loud and close. The Earl was startled by the sound as he looked around alert wondering vaguely where it came from. He extended his hand out to reach the bell and pulled it, ringing to call Sebastian. Then, he retracted his hand back before continued working, his mind still a bit disturbed by the crash. He sighed as he shook his head lightly, continueing to work on his paperwork, attempting to concentrate on it. It was then a knock on the door which mean Sebastian had arrived.

Ciel looked up from his paperwork before saying in a tired tone,"Come in."

Sebastian opened the door of his office as he stepped inside, giving a butler bow."Have you called, my lord?"

"Yes. I wish for you to investigate that crash I just heard now." Ciel ordered a bit too hastily.

"Certainly. I'll get to it right away." Sebastian gave another bow before walking out of the room and closing the door shut. Once he left, Ciel collapsed on his chair in brain exhaustion from too much work. He knew this would take a while before Sebastian comes back and report. Ciel looked around idly, wondering who or what that explosion might be. He was certainly curious. Before he knew it, he dozed off on his armchair.

When he woke up, he realized that it was still daytime and that someone had placed a blanket on top of him. He blinked as he flung the blanket gently off from him as he folded it up clumsily as he placed it behind him, near the window. He then sat up straight and picked up his feather pen. He then, dipped it into the ink and continued working on his paperwork, wondering if Sebastian had found the results yet. It was soon after an hour of working when came a knock on a door and a voice speaking which was obvious who it was.

"Young master, are you awake yet?" Sebastian called from the outside of the door.

"I am. Come in, Sebastian." Ciel replied as he kept his head down, still working. He heard the door creaked open as his butler walked in giving a bow at him again.

"I have found the results of the crash." Sebastian began.

"So, what is the cause?" Ciel now sounded business-like as he look up, leaning against the armchair, crossing his legs and folding his hands.

"According to what I found, it was a cause of another demon." Sebastian stated flatly.

"A demon? What would a demon want here?" Ciel asked, surprised.

"I do not know, young master but whatever it's goals are it is meant to be hanging around in London." Sebastian told him his reply rather of worry,"So, I would rather if you are cautious of your surroundings, master. His target perhaps is aiming for you."

"Very well but if troubles does arise around me, be sure to protect me. That is an order." Ciel ordered, a bit more of demanding tone.

"Yes, my lord." Seabstian gave a bow. Ciel just nodded, waving his hand which meant to dismiss Sebastian away. He needed time alone to think about what he just heard right now.

* * *

Once Sebastian stepped out of Ciel's office, he immediately dodged an attack that came straight for him. He landed on the floor, a distance away from the attacker. He saw that the attacker was a male, with blue eyes, black hair and a bit of a yellow-ish skin. He wore a grey shirt with a black jacket on the outside and he wore black pants with black, polished shoes to match. From Sebastian's senses, he can tell the male was a demon. He saw the male began to run at him again, attempting to strike him, Sebastian again dodged he firing attacks he gave at him, as he asked the male.

"What is a demon like you doing in my master's house?"

"Shut up. A demon like you should be asking to why you are doing in a human's house, serving him as a butler." The male replied with a growl.

"Oh, I made a contract with him. When the time comes, I shall consume his soul." Sebastian replied as he continued dodging his attacks.

"A contract with a human and to consume his soul?" The male stopped attacking then he heard about the word 'contract.' The male then smiled a friendly smile."Ah, I remember you. You are a fiend from Hell hundreds of years ago, correct?"

"Yes, I was." Sebastian nodded then it hit him then. He smiled at him in a friendly way as well."And you must be my friend once in Hell, correct?"

"That's right. Now you remember!" The male said happily,"But I'll introduce myself again since you are a butler. My name is Terri Vladmore. Pleasure to meet you." As he gave a bow.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Terri. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, as given by my master." Sebastian returned the greeting with a respectful butler bow."It has been awhile. Well, since you are here, perhaps you can become one of the servant of the household for the young master?"

"It'll be my pleasure. I shall be a footman then if you don't mind." Terri said with a smile, a smile of seriousness.

"Certainly. Shall I bring you to see my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course. Please, do lead the way." Terri allowed Sebastian to lead him the way. Sebastian soon got the front door of Ciel's room as he knocked on the door. A voice was heard from inside.

"Come in."

Sebastian opened the door as he said,"Pardon me, young master. There will be a new servant of the household." Once he stepped inside, Terri followed as he gave a respectful bow.

"Hello. You are the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, correct?" Terri gave a reply.

"That's right. And you are?" Ciel answered, looking at Terri.

"Terri Valdmore, a demon as well, like your butler Sebastian." Terri explained."I'll be looking forward to working with you as a footman."

"Sebastian, did you select him a position as a footman?" Ciel asked him.

"No, my lord. He had chosen the position himself." Sebastian replied.

"Ah, very well. You are now the footman of the Phantomhive household. You are to do whatever I say." Ciel said in a commanding like voice.

"Certainly, young master." Terri went on one knee with a hand on his chest. Ciel then gave a hand gesture as dismissal. Sebastian bowed as he guided Terri out, and began to lead him to a private room for him. Once they got there, he opened up the closet, showing him the footman outfits.

"These are the outfits you will wear as a footman." Sebastian explained.

"Oh, my! I certainly would enjoy being a footman. I can even help you fight as well." The demon clapped his hands together happily.

"Yes, I suppose. I do need to have someone to help me since there are some angels here." Sebastian said a bit menacingly.

"Ah, happy to help you, Sebastian." Terri smiled.

"Very well. If you would excuse me, I have some things to attend to." As Sebastian walked out to check up on the servants.

*End Of Chapter 4*


	5. Chapter 5:Mysterious Visitor

Chapter 5: Mysterious Visit 

A gentle cool breeze blew around the outside of the Phantomhive manor as Terri walked around the manor, wondering what to do. He was bored out of his mind now that he was a footman of the Earl of Phantomhive. He didn't expect that being a footman would be so boring and not a very fun job to do. However, since he agreed to be the Young Master's footman, he cannot abandon this post even to help his fellow friend to protect the earl and deal with those angels. As a footman, he would be able to follow the earl everywhere and protect him if necessary. He couldn't shake off the fact that his soul was delicious and that Sebastian would able to have the chance to devour such a delicious soul. He really wished to have a soul like that someday.

After a few minutes of walking around, he heard Finny, one of the servants of the manor had began running franticly back to the manor, panicked. Terri blinked in surprise as Finny rushed passed him and into the manor, slamming the door shut behind him. Terri wondered what is going on and why he ran off. Sighing, he turned towards the manor and walked back inside, closing the door behind him as well. Once he stepped inside, he heard Sebastian talking to the servants.

"I'm sure you will able to handle it, you three." He said in a clear, strict voice.

"Yes, sir!" The three servants said in unison, being serious about it for once.

"Good. I expect you to be finished with this before our visitor comes." Then, before Sebastian walked away, Terri stepped to where they were having the conversation much to the servants' surprise.

"Sebastian, do you mind if I join in the fight?" Terri asked dully.

"Whatever for?" Sebastian inquired.

"The manor is so dull without doing anything so I was hoping that I can do something fun for a change." The demon answered, a spark of hope in him.

"I suppose. Just leave some for the other servants to deal with." Sebastian nodded before he walked away. Terri gave a grin as he followed the servants out, as he went outside again. He was on the fields when he heard gunshots. Terri began to run inhumanly as he hid on top of a tree, knives ready to use. He watched as the intruders began to walk slowly towards the manor, their guns raised. Soon, another round of gunshots came. He glanced briefly to see Mey-Rin shooting the intruders with precision and Bardroy shooting the other intruders from above. Smirking, Terri, threw three knives at the nearest ones at his tree, killing three of them at the same time.

He soon saw Finny with bundled wooden barrels as he threw them at the intruders, scaring the wits out of them. He saw one of the them was flatted by the bundled wooden barrels. Terri giggled quietly as he went to deal with another bunch of them before the intruders began to retreat, frightened by the skills of the servants. Terri smirked as he watched the humans run away like a bunch of scary cats. He simply enjoyed how they run away as fast as they can, unable to do anything since the servants and him stopped them from invading successfully into the manor. What a way to enjoy seeing.

Terri jumped down from the tree, landing on his two feet as he ran back to the manor, humanly of course as he ran back inside meeting Sebastian there. The three servants followed inside. He could see the butler smile at the servants as he spoke again.

"Excellent job everyone. You have dealt with the invaders well. You may all change and continue your duties."

"Yes, sir!" The three servants saluted before scampering off. Terri chuckled lightly as he turned back his friend.

"And what of me?"

"As for you, I wish for you to greet out guest when he comes today. I'll come to do the rest of the duties after I tend some business." Sebastian replied in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Sure. Where are you going anyway?" Terri was curious.

"I have to look into something since my master asked for me to." Sebastian replied though there was a bit of uncertainly in his voice.

"You don't sound very certain about that." Terri observed.

"Well, please pardon me." Sebastian walked away as well. Terri simply blinked at that as he watched him walk away.

* * *

As Sebastian walked away, he was plundering as to how he would complete the task his master asked him to do. He strolled around the manor as he was plundering this. He couldn't seem to just surprise just like that but then again he cannot kill them either. Either way, he was have a bit of a headache into just completing this task alone. He was plundering when he saw the master walking towards him. He wondered what he wanted as he waited until he came near him.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Sebastian asked with a slight concern in his voice.

"There is another guest coming instead of the one I invited over. I mysterious one." The earl replied with a snort.

"Well, what then?" He asked wondering where this is going.

"I don't want to you to complete the task I asked you to but rather watch over the guest that is coming. Understand?"

"Yes, certainly my lord." He said as he went on one knee with a hand on his chest. He heard the earl gave a huff before walking away. Sebastian got up then as he walked back to the kitchen to finish preparing the dinner. Once he got to the kitchen area, he saw Terri leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He was a bit surprised for him to be there yet, he walked back to the finishing the food preparations.

"What are you doing here, Terri?" Sebastian spoke as he worked.

"I overheard your conversation with the earl." Terri responded."So, there is an unexpected guest coming. Do I still greet him as you instructed me to?"

"Of course. He simply asked me to watch him. Of course, I'll still replace your duties. I still have to finish the dinner preparations to finish." Sebastian replied as he continued working the paused for a moment before looking at him."Since you have some free time, you can assist me if you like."

"That would be grand. What can I help?" Terri's face lit up as he stepped forward, willing to help.

"Would you mind if you smash these potatoes for me?" Sebastian asked as he handed a bowl of potatoes that are peeled and boiled. He also handed him a spoon as well.

"Not at all." Terri smiled a he began to smash the potatoes, careful not to make a mess. Sebastian smiled as he continued working. At first there was silence between the two. It was then Terri broke the silence.

"I was just curious. How long did you worked for the young master?"

"Three years. Why?" Sebastian replied.

"Oh, cause I thought you are with him just recently." Terri answered a bit."Like a year ago to me."

"No, it's not that recent." Sebastian smiled as he went to chop the vegetables.

"I see. Well, I'm done smashing the potatoes." Terri said as he handed the smashed potatoes to him. Sebastian nodded as he took it and placed it on the counter near to where he was.

"Good. I don't have anything else for you at the moment. You can do what you please. Just don't create any havoc in the manor." Sebastian chided lightly before he heard Terri skipped off. He sighed as he continued doing the preparations, muttering,"So much to do, so much to do."

* * *

Eventually, the guest had arrived as the earl was sitting comfortably in the drawing room, holding on his cane tightly. He knew that he would have to deal with the guest and in hopes that Sebastian would do something about this matter. He really hate having to wait for him to order him before he can do anything. He sighed as he heard voices now. It was a bit muffled at the door but he can hear them talking. The first voice was Terri.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, sir. Please, follow me. The earl awaits you."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to making some business with the earl." The voice of a male replied. From the sounds of it, it sounded like it was a French accent. A French man nonetheless. Soon, he heard a knock on the door from where he is. The earl turned towards the door.

"Come in." The earl said in a bored tone. The door creaked open as he saw Terri at the door as he saw a male in a black robe with a hood over his head walked in. His left hand held on a strange-looking staff that looks like a priest staff. The earl watched the guest with interest as he walked in. The earl stood as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Welcome, sir. Allow me to the introduce myself. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the household and head of the Funtom Company."

The male took his hand and shook it gently nodding."Thank you, Earl Phantomhive. You may call me Yermi." The earl simply nodded as he released the hand of the male and sat down, gesturing him to sit down as well. The male sat down from across of him his hand clasped on the strange-looking staff.

"So, Yermi." The earl began."What brings you here?" As he looked suspiciously at him.

"I have come to give you a message." Yermi replied.

"A message?" The earl was taken back by those words.

"Yes, a message. Ahem." As the strange man cleared his throat."To Earl Ciel Phantomhive. There is a very grave incident that just happened yesterday at the London Square. Two men were killed brutally with knives. Women burned on the spot after the double murders. Two of Her Majesty's highest officials hanged with invisible strings that came from nowhere. Her Majesty expresses her concerns for you to see the murders out."

"I see. Thank you, Yermi for passing the message." The earl nodded as he turned his head he saw Sebastian came in time with a bow."Sebastian. Prepare a carriage immediately. We need to go to London Square to investigate some murders."

"Certainly, my lord." His butler responded attentively. With another bow, he saw his butler walked back out. Sighing the earl turned back to Yermi.

"Tell Her Majesty that I would do all my power to solve this case." The earl responded to the message.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Earl Phantomhive." Yermi bowed as he got up and began to walk out of the door of the drawing room and began to walk towards the front door the led to the outside. Terri had followed after him. Ciel sighed dramaticly now since he knew he would have to solve even more cases than ever and it is not his liking at all. Nevertheless, he would have to do whatever Her Majesty says. He sat on the drawing room table sipping tea as he waited for his butler to finish the preparations.

*End Of Chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6: Investigation

Chapter 6: Investigation 

"Young master, I have prepared the carriage." The butler's voice can be heard as he approached the earl with a respectful butler bow.

"Good. Let us leave. Terri, you are free to come along." Ciel replied with a stern tone as he got up from his seat and began walking towards the carriage, with Sebastian following behind him.

"I'll be happy to help with the investigation!" Terri's cheerful voice ran out as he followed behind Sebastian. Sebastian sighed lightly as he approached the carriage first to open the door for the Young Earl to go inside. He saw the earl stepped on his right foot on the foot supporter before stepping inside, shuffling to allow him room to sit. He gestured Terri to go in next. Terri simply nodded as he stepped inside as well. Smiling, Sebastian stepped into the carriage, slamming the door shut behind him. Then, the carriage began to move.

There was a silence that was lingering in the atmosphere as he saw the Earl leaned on his hand, watching the window with a bored look on his face. Terri was staring off into space, as if he was thinking something in his mind. Sebastian wondered how his friend felt when it is his first time in a human crime scene. Perhaps it would drive him made. Or perhaps he would simply stay calm like him. He would never tell from his friend since he friend is often quite complex to read. Sebastian turned his head towards the window and looking at the scenery moving as they headed for London.

It took awhile before they arrived at the London Square. A crowd of people had already gathered around the area where the brutal murders had taken place. Sebastian opened the carriage door and stepped out, holding it so he allowed the earl and Terri to step out. Terri came out first already he saw him twitch his nose with disgust. Ciel came out after with a sigh. Sebastian then closed the door of the carriage before following after the young master, as the crowd allowed room for the earl to past through. Soon, they arrived at the scene of the crime.

It was a brutal sight. Two bloody bodies were laid at one area where blood spatter was everywhere around them. Then, there were ashes on the floor that looked like it lined up in a circle which probably indicates that the women had gathered in a circle and was burned that way. Then, there were the two officers hung from the lamp post, yet there were yet a shred of string of some sort to kill them. It was suspicious that the fact that these murders happened all at once. It gave a feeling that more it is needed to meet the eye. He saw the earl examine everything despite getting disgusted by the revolting scene.

"Sebastian." The earl called his name.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian stepped forward to answer.

"Find out all the families of these people and asked them what they witnessed or what they know about this situation. Is that understood?" The earl commanded him.

"Certainly, my lord. I shall do as you command." Sebastian gave a bow before inhumanly slipping through the crowds and began to search for all the families of the dead people.

* * *

The earl sighed slightly at the scene around him never expecting that a scene like this would even exist. He examined the officials and how were they hanged. Terri had followed behind him for sometime and didn't utter a single word since the journey. He knew that Terri waiting for his chance to perform his duty. The earl had failed to see where the string his so he turned to Terri with a serious face on him.

"Can you see any invisible lines around those two officers?" The earl asked.

"I can see it on both the bloody bodies and on the officers, master." Terri gave his reply.

"Both the bloody bodies and on the officers?" Ciel was surprised."What about the young ladies that were burnt?"

"I think I saw a bit of string there too." Terri answered."It would seem that it was a deed by a puppet, don't you agree?"

"I suppose. I don't suppose Dorcell is involved. He is suppose to be dead by now." Ciel sighed as he looking at the burnt up bodies is what the remains of the ladies.

"No, it is a different doll, my lord. I believe her name is Claire Maratells." Terri told the earl.

"Claire Maratells..." The earl thought about that name for a second. He knew he heard of the name before and that it was obvious that somehow she came back to life as a doll. It was then Sebastian landed right in front of him like he was still there.

"So, what have you found out?" The earl crossed his arms with a stern voice.

"From what I found out, my lord,"Sebastian began,"Is that they were killed at 7:00pm here, as all the families witnessed this. One family claimed to see a strange figure at the top of the rooftop almost making a doll show out of those humans. It is clear a doll is involved."

"Yes, I figured as much. Terri here had told me that a doll by the name of Claire Maratells is involved." The earl replied with a frown.

"Ah, but she got executed two years ago. Yet, frankly she is back alive. Quite interesting." Sebastian gave a slight smirk on that.

"Hmph, well no matter. We must find this doll and eliminate it before it creates any further trouble. We must disperse Her Majesty's worries. It is our top priority." As the earl turned and began to walk back to the carriage."Let us go back home now, Sebastian. I need to think this over."

"Certainly, my lord." Sebastian replied with a bow before following after. Terri had already followed behind.

*End Of Chapter 6*


	7. Chapter 7:Doll Day

Chapter 7: Doll Day 

It was after awhile when they arrived back at the manor. Sebastian had stepped out rather calmly out of the carriage and held the door open for the young master to come out. The young master first came out rather stiffly before Terri came out next. Then, Sebastian slammed the carriage door shut as Terri had already went ahead to open the door for the young earl. Smiling slightly, Sebastian followed inside, nodding in approval at Terri before he stepped inside. Once they did, he heard the servants arguing about something.

"Mey-Rin! Give me that knife right now!" Came the demanding shouting voice of Bardroy.

"No way! Why would I listen to you? You always accuse me of everything I did, even if I did do something good for once, you will still accuse me nonetheless!" Mey-Rin wailing voice rang out.

"Mey-Rin, please for once, can't you just forgive Bardroy? He is like that sometimes." Finny's coaxing tone was like a smooth wave.

"And Finny, you are always comforting me like a baby which I totally hate! I have no choice but to kill you both!" As Mey-Rin was about to raise her knife to stab them when Sebastian came in time to grab her by the wrist.

"What do you think you are doing, Mey-Rin? It is wrong to kill your own servant workers." Sebastian chided lightly at her.

"Let me go! You are always the one stopping me of what I want! I have been waiting for this day, you perfect idiot of the butler!" Mey-Rin struggled at Sebastian's grip but to no avail.

"Mey-Rin, what in the blazes have gotten into you today?" Ciel stormed in with an angry tone in his voice.

"And 'young master' you better stay out of this since this is MY business not yours!" Mey-Rin shouted back as she continued struggling.

"Sebastian, did you see any strings on her?" Ciel sighed at that.

"My lord, I don't see any." Sebastian replied. He could tell it was well hidden. He already knew that Mey-Rin was being possessed by a doll. It was before the rest of the servants had suddenly turned on each other and began to use knives to stab each other! Sebastian cocked his head to gesture Terri to deal with them. Terri then rushed over and stop them from squirming around the fight. Of course, Bardroy and Finny tried to fight around Terri but he kept blocking their blows, unable to let them do any more damage. Sebastian sighed again as he turned to his master.

"Young master, your orders?"

"Restrain them and leave them in the basement. We would have to figure out how to get those strings off from them." Ciel order him.

"Of course my lord." Sebastian nodded as he began to pull Mey-Rin towards the basement."Terri, bring the other two to the basement as well."

"Right away, Sebastian." Terri answered as he grip on the two servants with his hands and began to drag them into the basement. It was soon that they arrived at the basement where he began to tie up the struggling servants one by one. Once it was done, Sebastian began to walk up the stairs towards the manor, sighing. Terri had followed behind him of course. They then found Ciel there, reading a book. Sebastian bowed towards him.

"It is done, my lord."

"Good." Ciel nodded. Sebastian watched him with a bit of suspicion as he found there was something wrong with him. With an eye glimpse, he saw that his master was also controlled by that puppet doll as well. Frowning, Sebastian gave a bow.

"Pardon me, young master." Then, he turned around and walked out of the library room before running inhumanly up to the rooftop where he found the doll there, cackling. It was in luck that the doll didn't notice him so he stayed quiet for awhile before shooting out knives and cutting the invisible strings that the doll was playing. The strings broke with a snap and the doll was taken aback, wondering what had just happened. It was then the doll noticed him.

"And I think to myself, who might this beautiful being be?" The doll said as it cocked its head.

"Butler of the house of Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you." Sebastian answered with a playful bow."And whom might you be?"

"Claire Maratells. Pleasure to meet you." The doll gave a bow that looked robotic."Then I ask to myself, what is a butler doing on the roof?"

"Oh, to see what sort of trouble you made for the young master and the house servants." Sebastian said in a cheerful yet creepy tone. A string was shot out towards him but he dodged it. Two strings shot out towards him again. Sebastian again dodged it, smirking slightly. The doll continued to do this, in hopes to control him as well. Yet, Sebastian didn't allow it to come near him. He wanted to stall some time so he can comfort the doll at its destination. Eventually, the doll stopped shooting strings.

"Then I said to myself, I must go to my master to tell them all about this." Then the doll vanished with a puff. Sebastian sighed as he was about to get off the roof when he saw a note on the rooftop. It read:

_Doll Forever Shop_

_8888 Hermit Street  
_

_London, England  
_

__Sebastian blinked at the note knowing that it was the location of that shop. He decided to give it to his master to show soon. Then, he got off the rooftop.

*End Of Chapter 7*


	8. Chapter 8:Decision On Entering Hermit St

Chapter 8: Decision On Entering Hermit Street

It was after the events that occurred in the Phantomhive manor went everything restored back to normal. It has been a day since that incident and the young earl was plundering about how to deal with that doll and whereabouts it is located. No, he knew the address however, he didn't know that part of street in London and it was rumored that it would be dangerous if he took a step into that street, with many brutal things await for him there. He was uncertain if he should take a step into that street again knowing it's dangers there.

Ciel sighed as he rubbed his temples, unable to make his decision. Why must this decision be so hard to decide? And why must he hesitate upon hearing that street name? Hermit Street. He had heard in history that many bad luck things have happened there like getting hanged without the victim knowing or getting ambushed without the knowledge of the victim or even have the victim unable to come out of that street ever again not making their families or friends find them. He was for once, worried about what was going to happen to him if he entered that street.

_Why must I hesitate? It's such a simple decision so why? Why must I hesitate? _The young earl thought to himself. _Getting intimidated by some stupid history. Hmph, this is so not my day today. Whatever, I guess I'll accept going there anyway. _

It was then a soft knock on the door broke the earl's thoughts. His eyes shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the door for a few seconds before staring out into space again.

"Come in." Came the monotone of his voice. The door creaked open as his demon butler stepped inside with a butler bow.

"Apologies, my lord but I have brought you some sweet chocolate cake and French Green Tea." His butler talked in a cheerful manner.

"Put it on my desk." Ciel ordered lightly as he heaved a sigh.

"Certainly, my lord." As he watched his butler put the piece of cake and the cup of tea on this desk. Then, he asked him,"Have you made your decision about if you should go to Hermit Street?"

Ciel sat down on his chair as he used the fork and took a bite of the cake chewing slowly on it."I have decided that we go in there to investigate this despite if there are dangers there."

"Very well. Shall I prepare the carriage then?" Sebastian asked him with a smile.

"No. We go there by foot. You will have to carry me there, do you understand?" Ciel said with a stern tone in his voice.

"Yes, my lord." He responded to it as he went on one knee and bowed."Shall I bring along Terri?"

"Yes, bring him along." Ciel nodded in agreement then he waved his hand to dismiss his butler. Sebastian bowed again before leaving his room and closing the door behind him with a gentle 'click.' Once the butler left, Ciel sighed, trying to make a decision about how is he going to that street without getting into any harm.

*End of Chapter 8*

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I apologize if my recent chapters I posted are getting a bit shorter than usual. I have been busy right now so bear with me on my short stories.  
**

**From  
**

**Icestar123 :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9:Double Trouble

Chapter 9: Double Trouble 

Sebastian ran alongside Terri with his master in his arms. They were heading towards the most mysterious and wanted street: Hermit Street. Rumors were spread that upon entering the streets, troubles would arise that none would able to survive. Sebastian found at first to be just a legend however hundred years ago he went there by himself and indeed there were many troubles there. So, it was no mere legend. Yet, with Sebastian and Terri around, he was sure that the young master would fair just fine.

Smiling slightly, they soon approached the entrance of the street where it is written: 'Beware of Danger.' He heard the earl gave a snort of annoyance as he put him down on the ground. Once he did, Sebastian adjusted his gloves slightly as he said in a slightly cheerful tone,"Shall we go, young master?"

"What else? Time's wasting." The earl grumbled as they began to entered into the street. As soon as they entered, howling can be heard everywhere and a series of scratching noises were heard. He can tell the earl had tensed up from hearing those sounds as it nerved him slightly. Sebastian gave a comforting hand to him, knowing it was not easy to be around a street that has many histories to it. As they walked, he heard a loud scream from somewhere that caught the three attention. They ran towards where the scream is.

When they entered where the scream is, there was a girl dead on the floor, blood gushing out from her heart. A knife had laid next to her as it glittered in the moonlight. The earl had bend down to examine the body and knife when a knife was aiming for the earl. Sebastian had stepped in time and caught the knife with his both hands before throwing it back at whoever threw it at him. He heard a growl in pain before the figure appeared in front of them, holding onto the wound at the stomach area.

"Who the hell are you?" The figure growled in anger and pain.

"We have come to investigate here. Have you seen this person?" Sebastian gave a butler smile as he held up the picture of Claire Maratells.

"Hmph...If you really here to see her, I'll guide you to her place. Be warned though. She won't put any mercy on the three of you." The male figure replied as he began to trug along the road, slowly leading them towards where Claire the doll lives. The earl had glanced at him briefly with an anxious stare. Sebastian can tell that the young master was getting quite nervous and agitated to see the doll.

Soon, the male figure led them towards where a doll shop is and the male figure waved his hand before walking away. Now, they stood at the doll shop where many dolls were made. All were different types of men, young, middle-aged and old. They were thinking of stepping inside when a roaring sound of a chainsaw was heard. Sebastian frowned from the sound as he heard a familiar voice.

"Sebas-Chan~! Oh, how I miss you, my dear Sebas-Chan~!" As Grell jumped down, attempting to give a hug to him. Sebastian gave a flying kick at him, sending him flying towards the wall, head first.

"How undelightfully great to see you here, Grell." Sebastian greeted back with a disgusted look on his face."Shouldn't you have any work to do?"

"Oh, what is the matter, Sebby? Aren't you delighted to see your lover again~? How cruel~!" Grell got up immediately as he said with a pout.

"Terribly sorry but we have work to do, Grell. Good day." Sebastain sighed as he followed the earl and Terri inside the doll shop. No one was there since they perhaps were somewhere else. He heard a wail of Grell from a distance.

"Don't leave your lover in the dark~! Wait for me, my dear Bassy~!" As he heard Grell followed after them. Sebastian sighed as he looked around. There were doll displays of males and vases that have the color a male would love. It would be quite an attraction to many males who love these dolls to keep at home. As he looked around, he heard the earl snoop around, looking curiously at everything, even the clocks that pop out and have two figures dancing.

Sebastian then saw a door opened at the back there. He was surprised at the door as he wondered if there was another trap that would lead them out of London and into a strange and mystic place. He sighed as he began to walk towards the door. Apparently, he heard the earl and Terri's footsteps behind him. Grell's scrambling footsteps came after. He then opened the door and stepped outside, looking around.

"It's a castle area. Interesting." Sebastian observed as he looked around again.

"I don't recall a place like this behind the doll store." The earl muttered as he heard the earl gasp. Sebastian head whirl when he realized the earl was shocked that the shop was gone from view.

"It would appear that it was magic that was meant to send us to here." Grell observed as he was opening a Grim Reaper's book of rules out from mid-air, reading it.

"It would appear that way." Sebastian gave a sigh as he glanced around, a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"Sebastian." He heard his master spoke.

"Yes, my lord?" He turned his attention to the young earl.

"Investigate this entire area. This is an order." Then, he watched the earl strolled off. Sebastian gave a bow.

"Yes, my lord." Then, he ran off to go do some investigation. Wails of Grell was heard from the distance yet he didn't care.

* * *

Ciel sighed dramaticly as he began to walk towards the castle area. He knew full well that he would have to investigate this. As he walked, he heard Terri saying something to him.

"Young master, do you think it would be wise if we go there?"

"You dare question my decision?" Ciel whirled his head around, pausing to glare at him.

"My apologies, my lord but I was merely concerned about you." Terri apologized to him. Ciel gave a huff with annoyance before continued walking. He would really wish that people sometimes won't ask too many questions. It would be not something he would really want to be questioned a lot by. As they walked, he soon approached the castle front doors. With a slight push, Ciel opened it and stepped inside, with Terri following behind him. As soon as they entered, they spotted a male doll there, standing very still and its doll-like eyes staring at them.

Part of him wanted to believe that the doll was a real-life person and part of him wanted to believe that the doll was actually a doll. Yet, he had to check. He walked over towards the doll, staring at it in a stern way. Soon as he got close enough, the doll gripped onto Ciel's neck tightly. Ciel began to grunt as he struggled to breathe. He turned his way towards Terri saying,"T-Terri...Help..."

"Right away, my lord." Then, with a slash, the doll lay lip on the ground, a brown-ish foam coming out from the wound of its neck. Ciel caught his breath as he blinked at the doll, surprised that it was a doll for real. He now knew he would have to deal with a bunch of dolls now. Soon, a singing tone came from somewhere as a army of doll males came out.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." As the dolls continued to march towards them. Terri took the opportunity to slash at them but it failed. These dolls were made of iron and it was almost impossible to cut them with simple knives. Ciel sighed as he ran on ahead.

"Terri, this is an order. Distract the dolls while I find that other doll that is causing this chaos."

"Of course, my lord." Then, Ciel ran towards the next room. There she was, sitting on the balcony watching him with doll eyes.

""My, my aren't you a beautiful boy. And then I think to myself, I should make you one of my own." The doll said with a doll-like tone."Now what should I make out of you? Clay would be too ugly and iron won't fit you at all. So then I think to myself. Build it up with silver and gold, silver gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." As she continued singing. Ciel had to cover his ears he ran, hearing a million of voices singing the same thing. Soon, he ran towards the next door and opened it, got in and slammed the door shut. Ciel then panted as he caught his breath, wondering why he would have to be here in the first place.

Then, he heard his butler's voice from the windows.

"Are you really going to let yourself loose if you wanted to catch that doll?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Sebastian?" Came the sarcastic voice of the earl.

"What I'm talking about is are you going to lower your defense if that doll is really going to control you." Sebastian repeated his statement in a more clearer way. He then stepped out of the shadows with a smirk.

"Hmph, well that doll is giving me quite a headache." Ciel snorted with frustration."Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish, my lord." He gave a bow at him as they soon heard singing,"They are going to kill away, kill away, kill away. They are going to kill away, my fair lady." Ciel immediately ran out of door's way as he hid behind Sebastian, a serious look on his face. He saw the amused look on Sebastian's face as he said mostly to himself it seems,"I see. So, they use music to control the dolls. Well then, 'All the dolls would twitch and break, twitch and break, twitch and break. All the dolls would twitch, my fair lady." While he sang that, he used his hands to snap the dolls' heads and eventually the rest of them followed suit. At the last line, he bowed before Ciel again.

"What mockery." Ciel snorted sarcasticly as he saw the girl doll there. A frown came upon his face as the doll stared back at the two of them.

"And then I think to myself, I must steal that beautiful boy away. Silver and gold must come to me, come to me, come to me. Silver and gold must come to me, my fair lady."

Sebastian however, counterattacked."Silver and gold must be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away. Silver and gold must be stolen away, my fair lady." Then, he was picked up by the demon before he jumped out from the window, which the two of them landed on a bridge.

*End Of Chapter 9*


	10. Chapter 10:Discovery Of Plans

Chapter 10: Discovery of Plans

As soon as they landed on the bridge, Sebastian sighed quietly as he put the earl down before dusting himself off. He looked around briefly before staring at the earl again with his red crimson eyes."And there we go, my lord."

However, he received a hard slap across his face."What in the blazes are you thinking? You could have destroyed that doll the moment it appeared! Are you out of your mind?" Ciel shouted angrily at him.

"My lord. Your safety is my main priority. If you are in grave danger, it would tarnish my contract with you." Sebastian replied calmly at the earl's angrily glares at him."Which is the particular reason why I have to rescue you out before further danger occurs on you."

"Then what about the doll?" Ciel argued as he saw the earl continued glaring at him. A look of amusement came across his face.

"Well, our troubles won't end here, my lord so we will still have an opportunity. You don't have to be so worried about this one bit." Sebastian replied before turning his head towards the tower,"After all, we have yet to inspect into that tower."

"I suppose." He heard the earl sigh. Sebastian knew he had won the argument. So, he and the earl began to walk towards the tower where a huge door was sealed shut. Sebastian with a kick of his foot, opened the doors easily. Then, he and the earl began to run up the long flight of stairs, eventually reaching to the top where a hallway laid and the first door had greeted them. Sebastian tested the door to find it locked. He glanced at the earl who had gave a nod at him. Backing slightly, he used his foot to kick it down.

When the entered into the room, there were doll parts, doll-making tools and paints for the dolls were laid out on the shelves and tables of the room. As they looked around, Sebastian realized that they would probably meet the doll here in which the doll is possibly hiding. Just as they walked in further, he and the earl had spotted a doll on the chair, slumped as if it had fallen asleep there.

He saw the earl walked over towards the door and shook it lightly."Wake up! We got to get you out of here!" However, the doll opened its eyes and was lifted up as if it knew how to fly. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the doll, trying to find some sort of string that would hold the doll in that manner. Then, he heard a voice speak which he knew it was obvious who it was.

"What is the matter with him? How did he able to stay on air? How is he able to grab a weapon? Would he kill a fellow citizen?" Then, an axe was given to the doll as the doll raised the axe aiming to strike the earl. Sebastian quickly grabbed him as he jumped out of the way, as the axe struck on the area where it was suppose to be. He continued dodging the attacks that the doll gave. Eventually, he heard a voice from above.

"Dear Bassy. You haven't called to have your lover to help? How cruel~!" As Grell jumped down and with a slash, had the doll collapse onto the floor. Grell then landed next to him. Sebastian couldn't help but sigh having to see his presence again. As soon as he did that, a bundle of strings wrapped him, the earl and Grell tightly. Grell had attempted to wiggle out of the grip but failed as the earl struggled to break free. Sebastian stared dully at the doll who had now appeared in front of him.

"And what is it that you are anticipating to do?" Sebastian asked the doll.

"You make beautiful dolls. And I think to myself, what sort of material should I make them out of?" The doll answered the question.

"Oh, really? And what sort of creature are you?" Sebastian asked the doll in return.

"I usually think I am human." The doll answered with a surprise expression on her face.

"Well, you don't look particularly human." Sebastian said sarcasticly as he used his foot to kick up the axe into the air, then with another kick, he aimed it at the doll. The axe sliced the strings off which broke them free and in process slashed the doll by the neck. The doll fell to the ground. With a slight smile, he turned to the earl.

"And we have finished the doll, my lord."

"Good." Ciel simply nodded. However, the doll started to get up stiffly. Sebastian frowned at that.

"And I think to myself...I must report this to my master..." The doll said in a struggling way as it walked towards another huge door. Then, pushing it open, the doll said,"Master!" Before collapsing onto the ground. The three of them ran towards where the doll went when they found a room with a single chair facing the window. He saw the earl step forward towards the person sitting on the chair.

"Who are you? And how dare you have that doll kill many people in London?" Ciel said in a demanding voice.

"My name doesn't matter. What matters is that London is suppose to be in this state of purity right now." Answered the voice which sounded so familiar to Ash's voice.

"Purity? That is insane! Purity of London is bloody madness!" Ciel shouted angrily at the person.

"You won't understand one bit, boy." Continued the voice,"Purity is everything to us. Without purity, the world would not to be in his stable state. We would make everyone to be like that soon."

"You are insane, mad man!" Ciel growled as he stomped towards the person. Then, he saw a surprised expression on Ciel's face. Sebastian blinked as he walked towards where the earl was and saw that the person was actually dead and in place was a mini-doll. Sebastian frowned as he saw the doll began to chant.

"Snuff out the unclean, destroy the impure! Snuff out the unclean, destroy the impure!" As the doll voice eventually turned child-like. Then, the mini-doll jumped down and ran off, continued chanting those words. Sebastian blinked at that as he watched doll ran off.

"Shall I go after the doll, my lord?" He asked the earl.

"No, just leave it be." Ciel replied with a sigh.

"Very well, my lord." He nodded. Ciel frowned as he walked back to the door. Sebastian followed.

*End Of Chapter 10*


	11. Chapter 11:Angelic Battle

Chapter 11: Angelic Battle 

It was after a few months from that case with the doll. The butler and the earl were on their way to a tailor shop when they heard screams of women running away from sort of obstacle. Ciel whipped his head towards the sound, rather alert at this point as he began to run towards where the screaming came. The footsteps of his butler were heard from behind. It took them two minutes before they arrived at the place where people were screaming. From the looks, Star was attacking the women who were screaming from the top of their lungs.

Ciel frowned at the scene and seeing that the angel was creating a huge problem in the city was not good at all. With a deep sigh, he turned towards his butler who was waiting patiently for his command as he said,"Sebastian. This is an order. Stop Star from creating further problems in this city. And be quick about it."

"Very well, my lord." Sebastian gave a bow as he jumped up and went on to attack Star as a distraction. Star who saw the demon approaching her had a frown on her face as the both of them engaged into a battle. Eventually, the battle was on rooftop as they continued sending punches at each other, quite inhumanly in fact. Ciel had a hard time catching their movements since they were moving really fast, not enough for a human naked eye to catch.

It was after sometime where he spotted another angel, he had presumed that it was Angela/Ash who had joined in the battle. Then, in a blurry figure, he noticed Terri joining in as well. Now it was two demons fighting against two angels. It was a locked battle in which nether side can escape. It was interesting to watch and at the same time something in which Ciel could rarely catch.

* * *

Sebastian battled against Angela now who had entered into the battle while he was battling Star with the best of his efforts. He smirked at Angela as he and Angela's swords clashed loudly almost like metal clashing together. They had fought for a bit of awhile now. Terri had joined in the battle too and was taking on Star now. It was a battle between to see who would gain ground. He would very much like to see that the angels would die in their grips.

"Demon, why don't you give up now and allow me and Star to make the world impure?" Angela asked in a cold tone as they fought.

"Why would I do that? It is under my master's orders that I would have to stop you." Sebastian replied mockingly as the sword and the knives clashed.

"Well, you won't stop us anyway unless you have one way to do it." Angela's sarcastic tone made Sebastian's hair stood on end.

"Well, we will have a way sooner or later, dear angel," Sebastian said coldly.

"Hmph, oh we shall see about that." Angela said in a mocking tone now. Sebastian frowned as he managed to plunger a stab wound that was fatal into Angela's stomach. A gasp came from Angela's as her eyes blazed blue. Sebastian frowned as a rain of white feathers aimed at him. He dodged all the attacks of the feathers and shot back a rain of knives back at Angela.

Angela had flew around dodging the rain of knives as well. Then, another rain of feathers were aimed at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged most of them but some he was hit on the shoulders. He winced slightly as he pulled them out and thew it back at Angela with a slight growl in his tone. He didn't want to lose to an angel. Not yet, at least. He then said out loud,"Young master, could you please close your eyes?"

"Very well." The voice of Ciel replied back bluntly at him. He glanced briefly as as he saw Ciel's eyes closed. With a smile, Sebastian's demonic form began to kick in. Feathers began to fall all around him as he began to have his skin looked like black with demonic aura. His eyes turned from red crimson to lavender with more slitted pupils. His teeth had grown sharper and longer and his outfit was completely black even his boots as well. With a smirk, he said,"Now then. I believe it is time you die."

Then, Sebastian began to strike at Angela continuously as he heard the screams of pain and anger of her/him. A smirk came across his face as he continued striking, each blow getting stronger and harder each minute. He was actually quite enjoying this quite a bit. he would look forward to finish the other angel, Star off too. However, while he was attacking, he heard screams of pain and anger from Star as well. He then presumed that Terri had went into his demonic form as well and went on to kill Star in striking blows as well.

Sebastian finally gave a last striking blow before the angel went limp, dead. Sighing, he changed back to human as he jumped down where the earl is and said,"It is done, my lord. You may open your eyes now."

"Have you killed them both, Sebastian?" Ciel asked dully as he opened his eyes.

"I have killed Angela. Terri is working on finishing Star." Sebastian replied with honesty.

"I see. Does that mean that the contract would end?" Ciel asked, staring at him.

"Yes, after Terri has finished his job on killing Star." Sebastian nodded. Then, he heard a thump as he saw Terri walking towards them, back in human form of course. Ciel had smiled a bit as he stared at Sebastian.

"You can do it here now, Sebastian. Don't hesitate one bit. This is an order. My last one at that." Ciel said. Sebastian smirked as his eyes went lavender as he went and consumed Ciel soul.

*End Of Chapter 11*

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**That is the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post more stories in the later future!  
**

**Icestar123 :3  
**


End file.
